


【Dele】【真柴祐太郎/坂上圭司】喵

by Narcissus_Qian



Category: dele (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissus_Qian/pseuds/Narcissus_Qian
Summary: 祐太郎一直觉得圭冷冰冰的，无论是工作时作为上司，还是作为恋人被他压在身下，总是一副面无表情的样子。
Relationships: Mashiba Yuutaro/Sakegami Keishi
Kudos: 7





	【Dele】【真柴祐太郎/坂上圭司】喵

**Author's Note:**

> *E07后续  
> *已交往前提  
> *有点涩情  
> *圭司的味道是20%牛奶【小时候因为身高养成了喝牛奶的习惯】+40%皂角【洁癖必备】+40%苦茶，祐太郎完全不懂怎么形容；祐太郎的味道是青草+森林+泉水，闻到就会让人想起阳光

祐太郎一直觉得圭冷冰冰的，无论是工作时作为上司，还是作为恋人被他压在身下，总是一副面无表情的样子。

调查了几天的小镇投毒案，最后也没能改变任何事情。祐太郎自己心里不好受，临出门前不由自主地骂了一句。从药店买回消肿药，又回家取了冷敷的冰块，准备回地下室时才后知后觉地想到圭的心情大抵也不会痛快，而他竟然就这么把负能量随意宣泄到那间地下室，当真是不应该！于是急急忙忙拿着药跑回去，却在电梯口撞见了正准备上楼的圭。

圭仰起头看着他，他堪堪从那双眼睛中辨认出了一点疑惑和惊讶，就展示了一下手里的东西，边示意圭跟着他去卧室，边说：“你今天被打了吧，脸都肿起来了。”说得若无其事，像是没有刚刚那句泄愤的话，像是他发现圭被打后没有愤怒。

圭的卧室祐太郎倒是去过几次，大部分情况是圭被他的呼噜吵得实在受不了，才把他赶去自己的房间里，关上门，一片清净。他知道圭有一点小洁癖，也就不上床，在屋里转了一圈满足好奇心之后，拿个抱枕坐在地上，往床沿一靠，在圭的味道中睡得一样香。圭的味道香香的，闻了让人心情舒畅。

打开灯，祐太郎将冰袋放在床头柜上，拿出药膏。

“我自己来。”

“欸？圭自己可以么？这里可没有镜子！嘛，还是我来吧。” 

用体型压制拒绝放圭自己上药，祐太郎在圭控诉的眼神里细致的将药涂均匀，看着自己的战绩得意地笑笑，又拿了冰袋让他自己捂着脸。

圭接过来，用手试了试温度，满不在乎地扣到了脸上。少顷，皱着眉头看了在原地不动的祐太郎一眼，意思大概是：你怎么还不走？

“还有一个地方没有处理好唷！”

“？”

祐太郎俯身，手指压在圭有些苍白的嘴唇上，说：“这里，被那个女人亲了，我可是很吃醋的！”

被同为男性的人带有侵略性地接近，圭司本能般地想要后退，却发现自己不知道什么时候已经到了墙角，退无可退。而祐太郎还在逼近：“圭被强吻的时候，有没有想到我呢？”那张细看之下显得有些清秀的脸停在了他面前。祐太郎用耳语般的声音说：“我啊，有的时候，真的在怀疑圭接受我的告白是不是只是一个权宜之计。”

放在他肩膀上的手移向颈后，圭司被祐太郎拉进了一个漫长的亲吻。因为惊诧微微张开的嘴被入侵，灵活的舌头钻进属于另外一个人的口腔，强硬地舔舐每一个角落，像是在昭示所有权。身体逐渐接近，祐太郎闻起来是像阳光一样，是圭司在地下室很少触及到的事物，温暖得让他害怕，害怕与自己的接触会改变他，让他沾染上本与他无缘的黑暗。

祐太郎不容反抗地双手把圭抱起来，放到床上。他的意愿过于明确。圭司翻身滚到床上没叠的被子里，不顾脸上的药，像鸵鸟一样把头蒙住。

其实这不是他们第一次做。被祐太郎告白后，他本担心这样的自己会拖累这只机缘巧合捡回来的猫咪。他喜欢这只猫，圭司不得不承认，祐太郎给这死水一样的地下室带来了数不清的色彩。但越是喜欢，就越想远离。这样他就可以一直活在阳光下，不被黑暗侵染，而远远望着他的自己，大概也可以由此触碰到光明吧。

拒绝的语言就在嘴边，圭司却在看到那因为他的沉默而泫然欲泣的表情后完全没有办法狠下心，只好半推半就地被反客为主的祐太郎拖去了卧室。他之前虽然谈过女朋友，可还没有走到这一步就分手了，和男人一起做更是第一次。祐太郎？一看他的手法就是从不知道哪部片子里学会的！

等到好不容易两人都气喘吁吁地释放出来，他才算回过神来。对一只野猫不能随意承诺；相应地，承诺一旦给出，也就不能再后悔了。祐太郎毛茸茸的头靠在他的颈间，他看着天花板，这间一向阴冷的卧室被阳光的味道充满。

抚摸，亲吻，深入。圭的皮肤是温暖的，圭的嘴唇是温暖的，圭的身体是温暖的。圭会在他的抚摸下勃起，会张开嘴回应他的亲吻，会在他情难自禁地深入时痉挛着高潮。但祐太郎觉得自己永远无法触碰到圭的内心。他不会知道那是本能的生理反应，还是个自欺欺人的骗局，就像他再也无法得知网络上那张照片的由来，无论圭帮他删除了多少页面。

从床头柜的抽屉里拿出润滑液，再挖出来几乎把自己埋在被子里的恋人，祐太郎帮圭脱下衣服。圭依旧是一副面无表情的样子，只是看着祐太郎，脸却随着衣服一件件离开身体而缓缓变红。

心里埋藏的事物越多，就越是无法容忍坦诚相对的时刻——整个人像是被从里到外地扒开，挂在博物馆中供人评头论足。

第一根手指进入身体，伴随着难以言喻的疼痛，像是凌迟的第一刀，呼号着拉开战斗的号角。祐太郎看见圭抿着嘴，苍白的嘴唇竟被牙齿咬出了一弯血色，急忙凑上前去，安抚性地舔着那里，以防再像上次一样被无意识地咬出伤口。

旋转，弯曲，扩张……第二根手指能进入时，圭皱起眉头——就连皱眉也只是轻微的，隐藏表情像已经成为了他的本能。祐太郎让圭紧抓床单的双手抱住自己，低下头亲吻他。看上去就好像圭主动对他敞开了怀抱。

待到第三根手指进入，圭闭了眼睛。皱着眉，抿起嘴，修长的睫毛轻轻颤动，祐太郎盯着这张精致的脸，感觉身下某个器官又硬了三分。一边试图用舔舐使圭放松，一边手指继续在温热的未知中探索，祐太郎忽然感觉圭的身体颤抖了一下，那种无法控制的生理反应，他知道他找对地方了。

手指勾起，刺激着深埋体内的腺体，另一只手则找到了圭身前的器官，上下套弄。修剪过的指甲在铃口轻扣，大拇指和中指轻抚龟头，祐太郎看见圭的下腹开始颤抖。前液已经渗出，圭的眉头越皱越深，倒像是在忍受比刚刚更甚的痛苦。

祐太郎停下动作，抽出手指。突然遭到冷落的圭司睁开了眼睛，脸上弥漫的情欲中带有一丝惊讶和不舍。圭总说我像猫，祐太郎想，他自己又何尝不像一只猫呢？

将器官放在穴口，祐太郎俯身从圭的喉结吻到睫毛，直到听见圭带着欲望忍不住低声催促的“要进来就快一点”，才挺身进入。

不算小的性器深入到难以想象的地方，重重地碾压过敏感点。没有做好准备的圭司在受惊发出第一声喘息后再次抿紧了嘴。电流从体内各处汇聚到大脑皮层，神经是不会过载的，信息在髓鞘间跳跃，奏出完美的华贵乐章。圭司一边忍受着身体中代替了痛苦的那种奇怪的、麻麻的、痒痒的感觉，一边漫无目的地想着如果他是女人，祐太郎大概会一下顶到子宫吧；可惜他不是女人，也不能为祐太郎孕育生命。

高潮即将来临的时候，祐太郎停下了动作。圭躺在床上，半长不长的头发被薄汗浸湿，贴在额头上；眉心拧起，半眯着眼睛，在睫毛的遮挡下几乎看不到被欲望侵染的眼神；一滴泪珠在眼角颤了三颤，终于顺着眼尾流下，划出一道水渍。

圭抬眼看了他一下，大抵是想瞪他，但在这种情景下自然是毫无威慑力。祐太郎低头舔去圭的泪珠，又将已经快要被咬出血的嘴唇从牙齿下抢救出来，再重新将性器挤入吐着媚肉的小穴。

细微的喘息回荡在地下室中。

圭司没有继续试图压抑自己的声音。他仰头亲吻祐太郎。

我的心已经封闭太久，是你用强硬的手段拆开那堵墙，墙里破破烂烂的地方被倾落的阳光照射，反倒生出了一些暖意。

我知道，你的不安与恐惧；藏在你的语言中，藏在你的动作里。

我该如何回应你？

我该如何回应你！

我们都是星辰，沿着既定的轨道前行；

数十万年后，你我会化作粉末，融为一体，纠缠着漂浮在真空，直到时间尽头；

我们再也不会分开。


End file.
